


The Duck Race

by kyoselflove



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Gotcharocka, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ducks, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: For today's date, Toya took Uruha to a park but not any ordinary park.





	The Duck Race

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr prompt by margot1981 .   
> If you'd like to request please go here --> http://kyosfics.tumblr.com  
> By the way, I don't know shit about Toya so I watched this: https://youtu.be/eeRWP11Z6YU as "research"  
> The prompt was; Lake, speed, and rubber ducks. Sorry not much rubber xP

Sun shining, sweet spring breeze, and a nice flowery scent in the air, Uruha had high hopes that on this perfect day nothing could possibly go wrong. He sat on the fresh cut grass, enjoying the solidarity of the beautiful moment. The lake spread in front of him, vast and vibrant, the uttermost pleasant view he had in a long time.

That was until a face appeared in his view, “Fuck! Toya you scared me.”

“I got us tickets for the ducks!” he scrambled to sit next to Uruha with two pieces of paper in his hand.

And his moment was ruined, “What ducks? You took me to a freaking duck park!” 

“Aw, are you mad?” Toya pouted.

“I’m beginning to sense the theme here and feel a bit of resentment,” Uruha huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t be mad! But you know,” Toya stopped for a moment, trying to conceal his wide smile, “how could I resist?” 

Uruha sighed while his eyes wandered the park and lake, there was duck gift stands, duck food stands, duck golf, and--honestly it was getting a bit ridiculous. “Which wonderous duck adventure do those tickets belong to?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Toya tugged at Uruha’s arm, in which he could only comply and hopelessly follow his boyfriend. Maneuvering the hoards of duck fans, they finally arrived closer to the lake, there sat two large paddle boats in the shape of, yes you guessed right, ducks. On closer inspection Uruha noticed that they were one seaters.

“Aren’t these supposed to be a couples thing? Where you are supposed to get all lovey dovey?” 

Toya scoffed, “We are going to race, duh.”

“Race?”

“Yes.”

“Race ducks.”

“Will you get over the ducks already, it will be fun!” Toya promised, batting his eyelashes for extra good measure.

Uruha tried his best to keep his mouth shut as Toya handed the man their tickets. Both of them went to their own little duck mobile, or whatever they’re called. Toya held his hands up, motioning him to not do anything just yet.

“Whoever gets to the bridge first wins,” he informed Uruha.

“And what will I win exactly?”

“Oh so cocky! Don’t go turning me on now,” Toya teased.

“Focus.”

“Well, if you win, I will give you a kiss,” Toya paused for a moment to ponder the next part of his sentence, “on the lips!”

“Seriously? That’s all you’re giving me here, I just had one of those for free on the ride here,” Uruha frowned, because he was spoiled and he demanded more, much more. “I was thinking more of a blowjob.”

Toya bent forward slightly, only to dip his hand into the water, splashing at Uruha, “Shh! There are kids here!”

“They can’t hear anything--Hey cut it out! You’re getting me soaked,” Although through his slight disappointment he laughed.

“Full on makeout session, take it or leave it,” Toya finally decided.

“Fine, deal.”

“Let’s go!” Toya squealed, already paddling away.

Uruha did his best to catch up, which was surprisingly a lot easier than he thought it would be. This would be a breeze, he looked at Toya’s face and there was nothing but pure determination. They battled for speed yet stayed side by side, only each a few feet ahead of the other. Uruha’s breath started to get ragged, who knew that paddling could be so exhausting? Sneaking a glance at Toya, he could tell that his boyfriend was going through the same amount of torment. 

The bridge looked so close, yet so far away, any minute now Uruha was sure he was going to die of heart failure. “We had to do this on the one day when it’s a million degrees out, huh?” he yelled over to Toya.

Toya only nodded.

His boyfriend seemed to be a goner, so gathering what strength he had left, he paddled and paddled. Until he finally made it under the bridge. Toya took a full minute to meet up with him. “Okay,” he paused to breathe, “you win.”

The both of them paddled without much enthusiasm or energy to the shore. Once meeting land, they fell onto their backs on the grass out of breath.

“That’s it, I’m quitting smoking,” Uruha had made up his mind in that very moment.

“Oh my god, my lungs and legs are burning,” Toya whined.

“I think I’m sweating out all my body weight,” Uruha cried out, placing a hand over his eyes to block the sun.

“Pretty sure I will never walk again,” Toya reasoned, quite seriously. 

Uruha took that opportunity to shift aside the agonizing feeling of his body and smirked at his boyfriend, “That can be arranged.”

“It never ends!” he laughed, “My boyfriend is never satiated!” 

“Yes, thank you,” Uruha started, “let the whole park know.”

“Let’s not just tell them then,” Toya’s breath finely regulated, then he got that look in his eye that meant he saw nothing but pure lust. Uruha moved to his side, snuggling up close to his boyfriend so fast that Toya even jumped back startled, then let out an adorable chuckle. “I believe I owe you a full on makeout session.”

“We never did agree to what the terms were, like what does full on exactly mean? How long will this make out last? These are things I need to know,” Uruha smiled, leaning towards Toya, staring at his lips.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Toya’s voice turned so seductive that just hearing it made Uruha groan in arousal. He didn’t hesitate as he caught Toya’s bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a loving bite. Just the feel of his lips ignited something inside Uruha, the urge took over him and he crawled on top of Toya, grateful for their somewhat secluded side from the main park. Before Toya could deepen their kiss, he pulled back. Taking a good look at the beautiful love of his life, he let his fingers dance across Toya’s cheek down to his lips. Those lips spread into a smile then kissed his fingers.

Moving his hands to cradle Toya’s head, he brought their lips back together. Their need for each other came out into the open as they couldn’t stop themselves from lavishing one another. Before he could let them get too carried away, Uruha ended the kiss and sat up slightly.

“That’s all I get?” Toya asked.

“Definitely not, but I think we should take this back to the apartment.”

“Definitely,” Toya said as Uruha helped him up.

“Thanks for this,” Uruha gestured to the absurd park, “Even though it made me hate you and almost kill me.”

Toya let out a loud laugh, Uruha couldn’t help but stare at him as the overwhelming sense of sappy love flowed from him. “You’re so welcome!”

With their arms wrapped around each other, they started the trek back to their shared apartment on wobbly legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever there is ducks and Uruha involved, I'm all on that. Wrote this in 15 minutes. Hope it's not so terrible. Omg this shit was ridiculous, haha can't stop laughing at it.


End file.
